Dolls or What?
by SnowTime
Summary: The 'Naruto' they all known for years was a fake! The real one is far from how they pictured and has 2 types of abilities that leaves them dumbfounded. What is going to happen now? Stoic like.


**Yo! What's up? I'm eating dumplings! Yay!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto! This is for all future chapters!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

"You are a dope as always." Sasuke told his opponent smugly from where he was standing.

Naruto, his opponent quickly got back on to his feet and yelled back an insult, "Teme!"

And they went right back into fighting with the students and Iruka-sensei watching over them until Sasuke did something in the heat of the moment.

He went through a few hand-seals and shouted, **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Naruto couldn't dodge in time and was burned by the jutsu alive. Sasuke watched in horror at what he did in the heat of the moment. Students around started panicking and Iruka quickly went through hand-seals for a water jutsu.

**"Suiton!" **and the fire that was burning Naruto was quickly put out. The all ran over to check on him and what they saw shocked them. There was no blood or burned flesh. Instead, it was burned fabric and stuffing's that are usually found in dolls.

"Guess you found out huh?" Naruto-is it him? - told them in a weak voice. "Sorry creator. They found out." And he closed his eyes before life drained out of the doll.

"What?" everybody there asks until they were interrupted by the arrival of the Hokage who came as soon as he saw what was going to happen.

"I believe I can answer what you guys may want to know." He told them as he appeared in front of them in a Shunshin.

"What is he? The dope? All this time… a doll?" Sasuke asked him with a shocked expression. His mind was reeling at the thought. All this time…

"Well, you see, the real one is an extreme introvert. And a genius, along with his or her special ability, I'm not surprised Naru is how he is, or she is. She is kind of like a puppet user, I'm sure you learned of those, except her dolls actually have lives of their own. That's why the 'Naruto' you knew isn't a controlled puppet." The Hokage explained as he rubbed his chin in thought.

The students and teacher were all thinking about what he said until Iruka caught onto something and ask, "He or she?" Iruka asks. Students perked up at that. What did he mean by he or she?

The Sandaime coughed into his hand awkwardly before answering. "Exactly what I mean. I think she won't mind too much if I told you about this half of his ability. It is a bloodline that runs in her mother's blood. The Uzumaki's always had special chakra that is unique to every person. Hers, apparently allows him to switch around genders, so he is kind of asexual since he changes gender all the time. At first, it was uncontrollable since he randomly changes so he became introverted because he was very different from the people around him, but not too much. Not until his other ability unlock did he become an extreme introvert. We think Naru is born a boy but even that, we are not sure as his chakra ability activated before he was even born so… the only one that knows that little information is himself." And he shrugs after the explanation.

The people around him were all speechless. Even the hidden Anbu's were speechless as they didn't know about that at all.

Sasuke decided to ask the question that was on him mind. "Why didn't anybody knows about his ability? And why did no one know that 'that' Naruto is a doll?" he asks pointing at the burned doll. He was still in particle shock, knowing that the 'Naruto' he fought with all the time was an actually living doll, not a controlled puppet.

The Sandaime coughed into his hand again, a bit uncomfortable at where this was going. "That has to do with her other ability which we don't know how he has it, and I don't think he would appreciate me telling you about it without me asking first."

"You got that right." Said a tiny voice.

They all looked around for the source of the voice besides the Hokage, who reached into a pocket and took out a doll. It was about the size of a kunai with long green hair tied in a low pony tail and had on a white and green kimono. It also has wings sewed on its back.

The little figure hopped around a bit before flying toward Sasuke and landed on his head. They all looked toward the doll in confusion before turning toward the Hokage for an explanation.

He sighs, extremely tired before launching into an explanation. "This is Mori. She was given to me by Naru to contact him when needed. She is an actual living doll." He turned toward Mori. "Can you get him and see what he says about all of this? I'm getting too old for this stuff."

Mori giggled with a 'Hai!' before falling still on Sasuke's head. They waited for a few minutes in silence until Mori came back to life and flew off Sasuke's head with a happy cheer.

"Said he was coming. Yay! I haven't seen creator-sama in such a long time!" Mori cheered as she danced in the air. This was all interrupted when suddenly, a barrage of dolls suddenly appeared and headed to Sasuke. Every single one of them clung to Sasuke and they all look as if they were Uchiha's, besides the fact that they were mini.

Sasuke pulled the doll that was clinging on his face off and looked at it with a 'Hah?' look on his face. "What… the heck?" it looked like his mother, besides the chibi sized part, it looked exactly like her. He started pulling off the other dolls that were clinging on to him and was startled. They all looked like his dead clans men! He looked toward the Hokage in shock. "What is thi-" he started to ask till he was interrupted by another voice.

"Please do not run off without my permission. _Especially_ the whole lot of you." And a girl appeared before them. She had on a battle kimono, along with long spikey blonde hair that was all over her face, a stoic face and fox-like eyes. (I kind of imagine her hair to be like Hinabi's except wilder with spikes.) With that kind of appearance, she truly looked like a predator with her face and fangs, and let's not forget the claws she had.

The chibi mother-as Sasuke began calling in his mind- turned toward the girl with a sobbing face. "But we haven't seen out dear Sasu in such a long time!" and she blew her nose in a mini handkerchief before continuing. "When we heard you were coming here and that Sasuke was still in the Academy, we had to come and see him! After all, the last time he saw us . . ." she trailed off. Last time he saw her was when she was getting murdered, which is not good in anyways.

All the other dolls that clung to Sasuke all nodded in agreement with tears streaming down their faces. It was totally un-Uchiha like but they don't care right now. It's been too long since their death, and they admit, they kind of deserves it but it doesn't mean they don't want to see the only alive Uchiha besides Itachi. They want him to grow strong and loyal to the village, unlike them which got them killed.

"WAIT!" Sasuke shouted. "What is the meaning of this?! What are you all?! How come you look like my mother and my clan?!"

"… " all the dolls were speechless. They don't really know how to explain. I mean, how do they explain something they don't fully understand _and_ without permission?

Naru sighed. "This is why I didn't want you all running about. If you guys were found, people would demand to know about my ability and make me use it for their purposes. I dislike explaining my ability but there is no choice. You already know part of my bloodline so I'll explain the other part."

Everybody their all walked closer to hear her better.

Naru sighs internally. She really hates explaining her bloodline but she has no choice. "I can see the dead spirits." She began, shocking them. "I can make dolls, and bring them to life, a life of their own. And because of my doll making ability, dead spirits can use my dolls as a new 'body' I guess you can say. My dolls can make and use chakra of their own since I made them that way. Depending on how they are made, they can use certain abilities and they cannot betray me. Spirits themselves can do nothing. But with my dolls, they are kind of given a 'second' chance at life to do things. There are of course other factors but that is all I'm telling you." She finish with a deathly glare.

They all shivered a bit at her death glare until, to their shock, _again_, she turned into a boy and walked away from them to a tall tree and sat on one of its branches.

Sasuke was looking at his clans men. They really were his clan! His mind was going through a whirlwind of emotions as he stared at his now revived clan, even if it was a bit weird at _how_ they were revived. His thoughts were stopped when he heard the Hokage ask.

"So Naruto. Would you like to be a ninja?"

"No." was the instant reply.

Sasuke's head snapped up. He wasn't a ninja? "Why?!"

Naruto looked toward him. "Why?"

"Yes why, damn it! Why do you not want to be a ninja? With this ability of yours you are . . . "he trailed off.

Naruto only looked at him coldly. "It is none of your concerns." He turned his attention toward his dolls. "Let's go."

"Bu-." Mikoto called out but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Can they stay with me?" he ask desperately. No way was he letting his mother and clan go! He still wants to talk to his family.

Naruto stared at him a bit longer before replying. "No." Sasuke's heart felled but perked up at the next sentence. "But you can come over to my house to visit them as much as you want as long as you aren't trying something. And as long as you leave me _alone."_ He said darkly as he turned away and began to walk away. "Ask the Hokage for my address or your mother. They can stay with you for today. I expect you guys to be back at my house tomorrow morning understand?" and he walked out of sight.

Sasuke nodded furiously as he began to smile. He was going to have his family and clan with him again! And he too, started walking home with him clan clinging onto him or flying around him if they had wings sewed on.

They people that were left behind could only look on dumbfounded. What the heck? Sasuke was _smiling? The _Uchiha Sasuke? And let's not forget the huge revelation of Naruto!

Iruka and Hiruzen sighs in union. Life is so complicated.

**Xxxx**

Next day…

_Chirp…chirp…_

"…"

"_This_ is his house? Are you sure kaa-san?" Sasuke asks in disbelief as he looked up at the huge and tall _tree._ That's right people. A _tree._

"Well, despites appearance, it is actually very large and well inside with plenty of room to spare. Naruto grew this tree specifically with his chakra so it extremely different and vastly stronger. It also has seals placed all over it so only he can access his house, which is connected to this tree." His mother explained.

Really… this tree… although now that he looks closer at it, he could notice the slight traces of chakra and not to mention that for some reason, this tree was growing something akin to cotton and had little balls of light hovering around the trees branches.

But still… how do people knock on his door or something when they wanted him?

His mother, sensing his unspoken question answered him, "Do you see that indent in the wood?" Sasuke nodded, seeing the indent. "Coat your hand in chakra and press against it. Once Naruto has identified you, he will let you in." and true to her words, the tree glowed with seals for a moment before reality shifted, and he was suddenly in Naruto's home.

"Ah hello. Are you here for the master?" and a maid with long blue hair braided in a neat line along with sharp purple eyes appeared in front of Sasuke before he could regain his bearings.

Really, what kind of day is he going to have?

* * *

**L ( ^o^ ) Y**

**How's that? if you find any mistakes please tell me! R&R! CYA!**


End file.
